moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bravo Company
The Bravo Company is a subdivision of the 12th Sabre Regiment of the Redridge Brigade originally led by Corporal John J. Keeshan and Colonel Troteman. They, along with the 12th Regiment, fought the Blackrock orcs in the Redridge Mountains for several years after the Great Wars until an orcish assault overpowered them. Those that survived the encounter were prisoners of war for nearly five years. By command of now-Marshal Troteman, the Bravo Company has been reinstated under the authority of Commander Galeadan Starfury . The company continues to serve the Stormwind Army and now actively recruits for campaigns across Azeroth. =History= ---- Original Formation Battle of Stonewatch Keep Bravo Company, along with the 12th Sabre Regiment, had been fighting the Blackrock orcs for several years in an attempt to push them out of Redridge. Unfortunately, they were surrounded at Stonewatch Keep where they were forced to hold their ground, culminating in the decimation of the regiment and the capture of many of it's members. Stonewatch Keep was then used as a Blackrock stronghold from which they planned to attack the Kingdom of Stormwind. Keeshan's Escape Sometime in April of 620 K.C, the First Regiment of the Stormwind Army had been deployed into Redridge in order to defend Lakeshire from a Blackrock orc attack. Several days afterwards, they were informed that a number of POWs were located within Render's Rock, and they stormed the caves to rescue them. Unfortunately for them, the orcs had killed all the prisoners located there at the time other than Keeshan. Keeshan was escorted back to Lakeshire, where many thought him hailed as a hero - However, many simply spit at him, throwing insults at him and cursing him, calling him a "baby orc killer" and the like. For several years after that, Keeshan fought in the Lakeshire undergound fight club, becoming a crowd favorite. Never again he wanted to associate himself with the army. POW Rescue Several years passed, and the Blackrock orcs started to become agitated once more. This time, however, they were much more organized than before, and had allies in the nearby gnoll tribes that surrounded the town. Magistrate Solomon was ready to call for an evacuation before Keeshan's former commanding officer and one of Solomon's advosors, Troteman, informed him of his survival, and that he was the last hope of the town. He organized the rescue of the other members of Bravo Company, Messner, Jorgensen, Krakauer and Danforth before finding a way to reignite Keeshan's will to fight, and so Bravo Company was reborn. Battle of the Red Steppes Over the course of the next few days, Bravo Company planned their next move. The orcish leaders were located within Stonewatch Keep, and there was an entire army in their way. They had two options: Fight through an entire gnoll army, or attack a fortified orc encampment. They resolved to blow up the orc encampment, Render's Valley. But they had an obstacle: The gnolls kidnapped many citizens of Lakeshire, and the orcs were holding them prisonner in the valley. Before blowing up the valley, they had to rescue the prisonners. And so, after spending days preparing, they sent a small strike team to rescue the prisonners, and then they set up their explosives and blew up the valley, leaving a smoldering crater. They followed up with a skirmish in the Galardell Valley which resulted in the death of the Shadowhide General, Fangore, and an attempted assassination of a mage known as Doane. By this time, the Blackrock army was well aware of the loss of Render's Valley and what was happenning to the south, and sent a batallion of soldiers at them. Thanks to the timely intervention of Troteman, Bravo Company left the valley by steam tank, crashing through the Blackrock ranks as Keeshan manned the turret and gunned down any orc in sight. Finally, they reached their goal: Stonewatch. They moved quickly through the ranks, and slayed the Blackrock generals Tharil'zun and Gath'llzogg before the orcs even knew what was going on. The sun's light went out for a minute. A huge black dragon had flown over the keep, and was right over them. As it took a human form, it revealed itself to be none other than the Grand Magus Doane himself. The dragon, Darkblaze, revealed it was behind the Blackrock invasion, and then resumed its original form and engaged them in combat, killing them all in a burst of flame, Keeshan excepted. Keeshan jumped onto the dragon, and they both fell into Lake Everstill, initially presumed deceased. Legacy Thanks to Bravo Company's sacrifice, Lakeshire was never attacked by the Blackrock army. Keeshan survived his encounter with Darkblaze, and along with Troteman, they delved withing the Burning Stepped to put an end to the Blackrock threat forever. The fallen members of Bravo Company were given a proper burial in Lakeshire. Keeshan went on to fight at the frontline against the forces of Ragnaros, the firelord, in Mount Hyjal, and Troteman, newly promoted to Marshal, was stationned at the front of the Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria in Lion's Landing. Reestablishment By command of now-Marshal Troteman, the Bravo Company has been reinstated under the authority of Commander Galeadan Starfury . The company continues to serve the Stormwind Army and now actively recruits for campaigns across Azeroth. Category:Stormwind Army Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Redridge Brigade Category:Military Organizations Category:Stormwind Military Category:The Bravo Company Category:Stormwind Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds